


Kitsune Kiss

by Kalira



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Akura Ou Doesn't Handle Things Well, First Time, Gen, Goodbyes, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Obsession, Psychopaths In Love, Rumors, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of generally Tomoe-centric minifics.
Relationships: Akura-ou/Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kalira's Three Sentence/Minifics





	1. Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There are eight of these written for one round or another of the Three Sentence Ficathon hosted by [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/)**rthstewart**. I may decide to add on further minifics unrelated to the ficathon later. . .
> 
> (Three Sentence Ficathon 2018-19: [Part One](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html), [Part Two](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html). Three Sentence Ficathon 2020: [Part One](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html), [Part Two](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html).)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any fandom, any characters, _send my love to your new lover._](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5369918#cmt5369918)

Tomoe froze, clawed fingers crumpling the paper in his hand. _Send my love to your **new lover**_ , it read, in a familiar spiky script just shy of elegance.

Whirling in a flurry of silk and foxfire, he flew over the miles to the small house, only to stop just inside the doorway, his senses overwhelmed with blood; a small, elegant figure sprawled gracelessly across the floor, her kimono sodden crimson and her chest-

Tomoe turned, gaze first met with a wide, sharp, angry grin, then dropping to the shredded, still-bleeding heart in Akura's outstretched hand.


	2. Overheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any fandom, any character. Spreading rumors.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5250366#cmt5250366)

"It's true! I told you, I _heard_ them in the bathhouse, and," Taka laughs, "that fox certainly can _shriek_ ; if I didn't know better I would almost have thought there was a human girl in there! But you know I heard that even-" he breaks off with a frown as his audience is suddenly a third the size it had been, and they are all . . . looking . . . past him.

He whirls to find a cool violet gaze intent upon him over a delicately-patterned fan, and feels his blood run cold. "Do tell," Tomoe said, his voice soft and smooth, and Taka isn't sure if being caught by the fox is any better than if the king himself had interrupted, "what have you . . . heard?" He leans close as he speaks, a spark suddenly showing in his eyes, and Taka suddenly knows he is going to _die_.


	3. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, feeling alone](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7394192#cmt7394192).

Akura Ou would be the first to admit he was not accustomed to being denied what he wanted, whenever he wanted it; he was hardly inclined to become used to it now, either. He snarled, throwing aside the table between himself and the skulking underlings who had failed to bring him his fox or even _news_ of Tomoe.

Akura Ou bared his fangs as he ranted at them for their failure to bring him back the only creature who had ever stood to match him, and they should count themselves lucky he didn't bury his claws in their throats rather than only demand they continue the search for his missing fox.

* * *

Akura Ou sank into the nest of furs where he had plotted plans and shared dreams and laughter with his fox and drew one of the blankets over himself. It still smelled of Tomoe, faintly, and the sake he preferred above all, but Tomoe himself - the only creature in this world worth having - was still gone, out of Akura Ou's reach.

His armies searching and following his will, too terrified to come to him unless called, Akura Ou was truly alone now, and he surrendered to the mournful cries of longing that welled up from his pained heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .and among the things Akura Ou Does Not Handle Well. . . >.>


	4. Catching Kitsune Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, hospitality as a competitive sport](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7862456#cmt7862456).

Sakurako elbowed Hanako out of the way hurriedly, the both of them out far ahead of their fellows, and called out in greeting. "Tomoe-dono! Tomoe-dono, welcome, please, come with me, I'll fetch the sake," she smiled and tilted her head, adjusting the scarf she wore around her neck as her kanzashi tinkled softly, "and bring out the shamisen. . ."

Tomoe smiled ever so slightly, at _her_ , even as she heard the other girls catching up and making their offers, preening to get his attention, and Sakurako held her head a little higher, smiling more prettily.


	5. Shared Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, ways to pass time when you’re immortal](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8051640#cmt8051640).

"Do you have a better suggestion for how to spend eternity?" Akura Ou asks with his bright, gleeful grin, fangs bared, a smear of blood on one cheek, and Tomoe laughs. He has always been more one for hedonism than terror and conquest, but . . . it pleases Akura Ou, and it passes the time in entertaining fashion.

Besides, he thinks, as he takes to the air in a wave of blue fire, in a shared eternity, there will be plenty of time for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the note of 'eternity' and Tomoe/Akura Ou . . . I posted a fluffy oneshot for them today as well, [Eien no Kegawa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231923).


	6. Daring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, best friends to enemies](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8173240#cmt8173240).

"How _dare_ -" Akura Ou broke off as his lashing blow was deflected by a blur and. . .

Heavy-lidded violet eyes met his own, cool and careless, and Akura Ou nearly stumbled. "Tomoe? You. . . _You_ couldn't. . . You wouldn't dare leave me!"

"I dare as I please." Tomoe said, sharp tone belying the look on his face and his languid pose, and a shiver skittered down Akura Ou's spine.


	7. Tedium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, Nights Full of Blood](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6806928#cmt6806928).

"You look unhappy." Akura Ou says, and addressed to anyone else it would be irritation, an expectation of being assured otherwise immediately; for Tomoe it is concern and distress that he - Akura Ou's fox - is not pleased by their activities tonight.

Tomoe sighs and waves a hand as he settles onto the cushions. "I'm only . . . bored, Akura," he says with a frown, "conquest is hardly difficult, the rivers of blood are tiresome, the stars the same every night. . ."

Akura Ou moves to him, hands sliding over his arm and chest, settling hot and solid at Tomoe's side. "What would tickle your fancy, then?" he asks, head tilted and a curious grin on his face.


	8. Growth and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8451256#cmt8451256).

"Go back to her, Tomoe." Mikage said gently, and kissed the fox's brow. "It is where you belong now . . . you will be good for each other."

He watched his fox return home in a swirl of blue flames, silvery tail flicking, and smiled with slightly regretful fondness; it had grown to be time to say goodbye . . . and it would be good for Tomoe, it was what he needed. It was why Mikage had sent him to the girl, why he had chosen her initially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last of the things I wrote for the Three Sentence Ficathon this year, but I have at least a couple minifics unrelated to it to post here, and I may from time to time after. They'll probably mostly be Tomoe/Akura Ou, but there may be a few other things in there occasionally. . .


	9. Mine

Akura hummed contentedly, hugging his armful of fluff closer. It twitched. He tightened his grip.

“ _Akura Ou._ ”

Akura tucked his cheek a little closer into the fur with a soft sigh. “My fox.” he murmured, digging his claws deeper into the thick fur, only just coming close to the warm skin beneath.

Tomoe twitched. “My _tails_!” he snapped, tugging at them. Akura didn’t fight him, just held on, cuddling them closer, and Tomoe sighed deeply.

He didn’t yank away, eventually settling back down beside Akura. He hid his grin in the silky soft fur of Tomoe’s tails and shifted closer, hooking a leg over Tomoe’s.

“Brat.” Tomoe said lazily, and Akura squeezed his armful of fluff tighter. He barely twitched, and he didn’t try to reclaim his tails.


	10. Goodbye

Tomoe hesitated, looking towards the bed of furs he had shared with Akura Ou for . . . so long. He couldn’t remain, not any longer - Akura Ou didn’t understand humans, how to not _break_ them, and even if he were willing to try Tomoe would be too wary to let him come close to Yukiji.

Tomoe drifted back to the furs and went to his knees in the thick pelt. Akura Ou slept on, undisturbed, a faint, childish smile on his face. Tomoe stroked his cheek and leaned down, careful not to wake him - as _he_ could be, for Akura Ou was secure in his own strength, and more than that he _trusted_ Tomoe.

Tomoe winced. “I do,” he paused, for he had never said it before - it was not the type of thing they _said_ , whatever they shared, “I do love you. I regret that this is goodbye, but it must be.” he told Akura Ou’s sleeping face, for he could not have when he was awake, and gave him a soft, feathery brush of a kiss. It would be the last.

Then Tomoe rose and slipped out of the tent, ghosting between the lesser creatures that made up their army. Akura Ou’s army; it had always been his in name and now it would be only his in truth. In moments he was gone, a swirl of foxfire carrying him across the country towards Yukiji, who he had left sleeping in the peaceful night.


	11. Stay (I can do better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a three-part arc, in which no tanuki geisha are harmed. ;)

“What are you doing?” Tomoe asked impatiently, prodding at Akura, who had an arm around his waist.

“Not letting you go.” Akura said petulantly, and Tomoe sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I can _see that_.” Tomoe said sharply. “Why?”

“I’m not letting you go to _them_!” Akura snapped, eyes fierce as he pulled Tomoe against him. “Anything _they_ can do for you _I_ can.” he added, and Tomoe’s jaw clicked shut as his eyes widened.

Akura loosened his grip and moved around Tomoe, pushing at him surprisingly gently. Tomoe’s brows rose but he let himself be moved, almost falling backwards onto the thick nest of furs.

“You’re my fox,” Akura said, sweeping his hands over Tomoe’s chest and sliding into his lap, “let _me_ take care of you.” He dipped his head and nuzzled Tomoe’s jaw. “Please, Tomoe?” he asked, very faint - quiet enough he could likely deny it, he who never asked for anything but took it if he wished.

Tomoe sank back willingly, giving Akura a not quite challenging smirk and smoothing his hands over Akura’s sides and down to his hips. “Is that so?”

Akura grinned, pulling fiercely at Tomoe’s kimono and moving against him with an eager, demanding little arch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/55926316)


	12. New Pleasures (I can do better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/55882921/)

Already heated and eager from their shared touches and from _watching_ as Akura half-clumsily worked his own slick fingers as deeply into himself as he could reach, Tomoe couldn’t quite stifle a cry as Akura moved to slide down on his cock. Akura took it all at once, settling with a solid _thump_ across Tomoe’s hips and panting, grinning a little sloppily even as he shuddered, his flush deepening. Tomoe’s claws sank into his hips, and he moaned, lashes fluttering as he rocked in place, sending another hot rush of pleasure through Tomoe quick on the heels of the last.

“ _My_ fox. . .” Akura said, rough and demanding and hot.

“Mm. . . _Brat._ ” Tomoe said thickly, dragging Akura against himself as he arched his hips, amused and pleased when Akura jerked and shouted in pleasure. Akura might be confident - he didn’t know any other way _to_ be - but he was still new to this. He didn’t know just what pleasures it _could_ offer, and what Tomoe could do for him this way.

Tomoe pulled his claws free on one side, trailing thin lines of blood from their tips as he stroked up and across to wrap his hand around Akura’s cock. It twitched in his grasp and Akura shuddered all over when he stroked.

“If I’m _yours_ ,” Tomoe said, and wasn’t terribly surprised when Akura let out a desperate little sound at those words, rocking against him harder, “then _take me_ , Akura. . .”

He thrust up illustratively and Akura snarled, shifting above him and beginning to ride his cock, fast and hard. Akura’s thighs trembled and he was almost choking on his moaning cries, though he didn’t falter. Tomoe groaned, thrusting up into Akura’s steady rhythm, one hand slick with precome as he stroked Akura’s cock, the other growing slick with blood as his claws dug a little deeper into Akura’s hip.

He alternately stroked Tomoe or just held tight to him, slumping forwards for support and drawing himself up to move faster, his body clutching at Tomoe’s cock as fiercely as ever Akura had clung to Tomoe, trying to keep him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/55970035)


	13. Promises (I can do better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/55926316/)

“You know,” Tomoe said lazily, stretching, his tails twitching - _ohh_ he felt good, Akura had been needy and hot and desperate . . . and _delicious_ , “what the tanuki girls do-”

“ _Mine._ ” Akura nipped his shoulder, clinging tighter.

Tomoe laughed, thick and low, and ran his fingers through Akura’s hair, tugging playfully at one of his horns. “They warm sake for me, and fawn on me, and play music for me. Occasionally play games,” he paused, “such as _go_.”

Akura hummed, lifting his head, and Tomoe arched a brow, smirking. “Much though I appreciate your efforts . . . you would seem to have duplicated _none_ of the geisha’s duties for me.”

Akura stared at him and Tomoe laughed again, catching a hand behind his neck and drawing him down for a kiss. “My idiot.” he said, with surprising fondness. He blamed it on the post-orgasmic warmth. “If you’ll _not kill any of them_ , come with me next time.”

Akura made a grouchy noise and Tomoe dragged his claws lightly over his lover’s skin, not even enough to sting. Akura shivered, the grumble turning into a purr.

“I hope you realise you’ve made _promises_ to me I fully intend you keep.” Tomoe said, knowing Akura would-

“My fox.” Akura said contentedly, nipping at his throat this time and pushing against him. Tomoe’s brows arched. Akura’s cock was already hard again.

Tomoe smiled, reaching for Akura’s cock with a lightly teasing stroke that made him twitch and cry out softly. “Let’s try something different this time.” he murmured, and Akura looked at him with wide, curious - and faintly suspicious - eyes.

“You can ride me again later.” Tomoe said, and began to move down Akura’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .I don't know, Tomoe, I'd say it's arguable Akura _does_ fawn on you, at least. . .


	14. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe/Akura suggested from [this list](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/) when I asked recently.

Akura shifted his heels a little closer to his body, knees folded up to rest his chin on them. He eyed his fox. Tomoe had been gone for days, which was . . . not worrying, but it _was_ unusual, particularly when he returned only to remain silent so far as where he had been or why.

He had been sleeping since, his face impassive.

Akura ran his claws through Tomoe’s long, shining hair, resisting the urge to trail them over his skin. For some time now Tomoe had been slipping away, never leaving enough sign or slow enough to follow, never speaking of what had so occupied him when he returned to Akura, eventually.

Akura frowned. “Are you happy?” he asked, barely a breath. Tomoe _had been_ happy, he knew. Had been happy with their exploits, their plans . . . with him.

But he didn’t know any longer, and that. . .

Akura bit back a growl, ducking his chin lower, eyes fixed on Tomoe. “Please be happy.” he breathed. “Please stay. You _will_ stay.”

Tomoe shifted a little, sighing, his right ear flicking and his tail twitching lazily, though he didn’t wake.

Akura stroked his hair. _Please don’t leave me. You can’t._ he thought.


	15. Possession and Choice

Eyes slitting open, Tomoe growled quietly, shifting in a slow stretch that arched his back. “What are you doing?”

The gentle stroke of clawed hands through his hair, down his back, and along his tail - claws sliding through the thick fur - continued, and Tomoe growled again even as he went lax. Curious, and yet. . .

“You’re _my fox_.” Akura Ou said, full of conviction and quiet ferocity.

Tomoe’s brows drew together, and he shifted lazily, then rolled over, cocking his head. Akura Ou’s fingers, buried in the fur of his tail, stilled, and Tomoe’s tail slid over his thighs. Tomoe flicked it and his grip tightened, though not enough to hurt.

“I am my own fox.” Tomoe said lazily, stretching his arms up over his head and arching his back.

“ _Mine!_ ” Akura Ou snarled, face twisted with sudden fury, and Tomoe snorted, lounging across the furs. Akura Ou hesitated, fingers twining around one another, and Tomoe sighed, lips quirking in his amusement.

He sat up, pulling his tail from Akura Ou’s hands. He clutched at it suddenly, but Tomoe was already out of reach. A moment later Akura Ou went utterly still as Tomoe curled around him, sliding into his lap, tail flicking and arms resting along his shoulders.

Akura Ou wound his arms around Tomoe’s waist in return, lifting his head and nuzzling against Tomoe’s face. “You choose to stay with me. . . Yes?”

Tomoe smiled slightly, dipping his head to hide it along Akura Ou’s cheek. He ran his claws through Akura Ou’s hair, teasing around the base of one horn. “I am your fox for so long as I care to be.” he said lazily.

Akura Ou’s arms tightened around him and Tomoe’s smile grew as he closed his eyes, letting himself go lax, draped over Akura Ou.


	16. Alarming Guest (Red Light Night)

Sakurako balanced her tray on one hand, turning the bottle of perfectly-warmed sake just a little, smiling with careful prettiness as she reached for the fusuma.

. . .it was a rather more honest smile than she often wore, though.

Sakurako slid the fusuma open. “Konbanwa, Tomoe-dono, we-” she broke off with a sharp yip, the tray rattling in her suddenly nerveless grip.

The vicious demon king lifted his head, the smile she thought she had seen when she opened the fusuma gone and his fierce golden eyes narrow. Sakurako swallowed hard, her fingers shaking on the tray as she tried to steady it between both hands.

“Konbanwa, Sacchan.” Tomoe-dono said lazily, leaning up a little from where he had been . . . lounging back across the demon king’s chest. “The sake?”

Sakurako swallowed nervously, and Tomoe-dono’s smile softened slightly. He lifted one elegant hand, beckoning, and Sakurako took a breath and then stepped forwards, smooth and graceful, as she had been trained.

“Of course, Tomoe-dono. And. . .” she hesitated.

The demon king huffed, but didn’t snarl, and Tomoe-dono stretched languidly, rolling his shoulders and leaning back on the demon king once more. Tomoe-dono snorted, one brow twitching, and dragged his claws up the demon king’s thigh.

He growled suddenly, and Sakurako struggled not to let her movements hitch as she closed the fusuma behind herself.

“I offer no harm tonight.” the demon king sounded . . . _petulant_.

Tomoe-dono growled, baring his wicked fangs, ears laying back, and the demon king huffed, frowning, sinking lower and sliding one hand across Tomoe-dono’s stomach.

“I offer no harm to you or your sisters.” he spat out, sounding intensely irritated. Tomoe-dono hummed, leaning up and rubbing his cheek against the demon king’s jaw. His expression instantly softened, a far gentler smile curving his dark lips.

Sakurako knelt and placed the tray on the floor, reaching for the sake with a graceful bow. “May I serve you, Tomoe-dono, and your guest?” she asked, proud of herself for the evenness of her tone.

“Yes.” the demon king said, the imperious tone still sounding more childish than anything.

“If you would play your shamisen,” Tomoe-dono requested, and Sakurako’s heart steadied, “we would be pleased.”

“Hrm. As long as you don’t-”

“I know better than to ask you to play go.” Tomoe-dono told the demon king dryly, accepting a cup from Sakurako with a flick of his fingers over her hand.

Sakurako didn’t dare hesitate before offering the second, and said a silent, thankful prayer as the demon king accepted it without touching her.

She bowed again as she rose, excusing herself to fetch her shamisen. She wasn’t sure how she was going to keep calm and steady enough to play, but Tomoe-dono had asked, and so she would. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one begins a little arc of minifics from Sakurako's POV, which I'll update every other day until it is complete.
> 
> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/68075911)


	17. Steadier Songs (Red Light Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/67976239/)

Sakurako found her nerves a little steadier after an hour or two in the company of Tomoe-dono and his . . . guest. Far more than she ever would have thought possible in the company of the vicious demon king, even with Tomoe-dono there as well.

Neither Sakurako nor any of her sisters were under any misapprehensions about Tomoe-dono - he was a fierce youkai, and could be callous and vicious himself, could deal horrifying violence without so much as a second thought - but he was kind to them, and gentle, and he never lost his temper or lashed out without _some_ provocation, however small.

Sakurako shifted a little, smiling at the guests she was entertaining before she began another song. Tomoe-dono was lounging in the cushions, across the demon king’s lap, and he leaned over Tomoe-dono, playing with his hair and petting his ears the way Sakurako and her sisters might wish to but never quite dared, even when he asked them to tend his hair.

Tomoe-dono’s tail flicked from time to time, and he had a faint smile on his face as he drank, stretching languidly and allowing himself to be stroked and fussed over. Sakurako could not forget who was doing the fussing, but he was at least less terrifying with his focus on Tomoe-dono - and he seemed to be keeping the demon king calm, and had elicited his promise to do no harm. . .

Sakurako shivered a little when he suddenly looked up at her, but kept her expression calm. He demanded a different song, something less ‘whiny’, and Sakurako blinked, then swiftly bowed her head and obediently stopped playing, trying to think.

“Don’t be needlessly rude.” Tomoe-dono said with a snort, reaching up and hooking his fingers through the necklace of claws the demon king wore and yanking at it. He growled, but tipped his head, his great horns making the gesture grander.

Sakurako didn’t linger before beginning to play another song, hoping it suited, and Tomoe-dono smiled at her, making her heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/68182518)


	18. Intimacy and Intensity (Red Light Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/68075911/)

Sakurako hesitated just inside the door, uncertain whether she should step inside or back out, but either way . . . she needed to close the door immediately, she thought faintly.

“Oh get inside.” the demon king snapped, though his voice was slightly muffled from his place beneath Tomoe-dono. Sakurako obeyed immediately, closing the door behind herself and moving forwards to put her tray down on a low table. She hesitated.

Tomoe-dono stretched and twisted, turning the pair of them over in the pillows but keeping the demon king close. He certainly didn’t resist, even when Tomoe dragged elegant fingers through his long hair, tugging and toying with one of his oversized earrings.

The demon king sank slowly down Tomoe-dono’s body, claws running over the silk of his kimono, which was already gaping open, and spreading it further.

. . .for once, Sakurako was too preoccupied - and too nervous - to admire him.

“Ah, Tomoe-dono. . .” Sakurako wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“Pour the sake,” Tomoe-dono said, flicking his fingers and then burying them in the demon king’s hair, pulling through it slowly, “then you can leave us for now.”

“Yes, Tomoe-dono.” Sakurako said, eyes wide as she tried to watch what she was doing instead of the demon king’s progress downwards over Tomoe-dono’s stomach, dragging his lips and then his vicious teeth over Tomoe-dono’s skin.

He snarled suddenly, and Sakurako jumped, fingers trembling as she put the sake down and rose with a little bow, all but fleeing out the door with that last glimpse of the demon king’s sharp black claws sliding beneath Tomoe-dono’s obi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/68280811)


	19. Tremors and Tasks (Red Light Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/68182518)

Sakurako hesitated at the door - as she had several times before. Tomoe-dono had said to leave them, but had implied she should return . . . without telling her when. Her anxiety over . . . _interrupting_ warred with the need to present perfection.

Something _smashed_ against the inside of the door, and Sakurako stifled a yelp, gathering her kimono to run.

“Come in already!”

Sakurako froze, then released her kimono, smoothing it out carefully but swiftly, and opened the door. She stepped inside and tried not to stare.

“May I bring you anything?” Sakurako asked politely.

The pair were, at least, twined together in their own discarded clothing and one of the soft throws, concealing most of their bodies. It was not the first time Sakurako had served a client - clients - who had come with a partner, even . . . like this . . . and while Sakurako was still uneasy with it at times, Mizutama had trained them all well.

 _Tomoe-dono_ had certainly never brought another with him this way, however - none of them had thought he _had_ anyone; other than Sakurako and her sisters, of course, who he allowed to fawn over him to their hearts’ content - and this. . . The _demon king_. . .

“Akura was _overeager_ , a fresh kimono would be appreciated.” Tomoe-dono said, flicking aside a ragged strip of silk.

“Is there a bath here? You promised you’d show me why it’s worth the extra time you spend.” the demon king said, trailing his claws over Tomoe-dono’s chest.

“Of course, Tomoe-dono!” Sakurako said, bowing her head. “Certainly; we have a very fine bathhouse, if you would care to avail yourselves of it I will go ensure it is made ready.”

“I-”

“Another time.” Tomoe-dono said, dragging his claws over the demon king’s shoulders. “Sacchan?”

“I will fetch you an appropriate kimono right away, Tomoe-dono!” Sakurako said cheerfully, back on somewhat more familiar ground with a task to complete for Tomoe-dono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/68400829)


	20. End of Night Rounds (Red Light Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172091/chapters/68280811/)

“But Mizutama-nee! It’s not _fair_! Sakurako-”

“Tomoe-dono calls for who he chooses,” Mizutama said calmly, “and when he does not choose, he is tended by whoever draws him. As with every client.”

Sakurako bowed her head gracefully and didn’t look at her sisters. “Tomoe-dono had a . . . guest, this evening.” she said, compulsively reaching up to neaten her kanzashi, though she knew they were perfect.

The other girls gasped and tittered, and Sakurako looked at Mizutama and didn’t admit that, just this once, she would have been quite happy to let _any_ of the others serve Tomoe-dono in her place.

“A guest?” Mizutama asked, looking peaceful, though Sakurako knew it was very rare for Tomoe-dono to visit and not spend some time with Mizutama, no matter who he chose to serve him.

Sakurako paused, knowing . . . Mizutama’s history - at least enough to know why she so loved Tomoe-dono, even above the rest of them.

“The demon king.” Sakurako said softly, and the room fell into complete silence. Mizutama looked unruffled, bowing her head in acknowledgement. Sakurako swallowed. “Tomoe-dono . . . told him to be polite, and he caused no harm to anything save breaking an empty sake bottle.”

“If he returns with Tomoe-dono, take care not to be too familiar with him in the demon king’s presence.” Mizutama said softly. “In all ways, be exemplary as always in your duties. I’m sure that you did quite well, Sakurako.”

“Thank you, Mizutama-nee.” Sakurako said, and as Mizutama continued on to speak with the others, thought quietly that if she ever saw the demon king again it would be too soon.


End file.
